The Problem
by Fluffy1322
Summary: Yuya/Kyo. Kyo is in an unusual mood. He is more irate than normal. Kyo yells at Yuya and she walks off in distress. Hours later she is still a no show. Did she leave or did something happen to her? And Kyo doesn't know which one is better. Revamped.
1. Where's Dogface?

The Problem

_**The Problem**_

_**Chapter 1: Where's Dogface?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper **__**Kyo**__**. **_

They had been walking for over 20 hours now. It was cold, rainy and in the middle of fall. In other words today was the worst in history.

'Why can't we stop? We have been going now for almost a full day!!' Yuya thought angrily. She would yell at the man before her but at the moment that was not a safe idea. He had been extremely angry the whole day and we only fought twice! The last person who talked was Yukimura, who is never intimidated by anyone no matter what, but one glare and the raising of killing aura from the Killer of 1000 Men had him shutting up quickly.

'Okay, we better stop soon before I pass out from exhaustion,' Yuya griped in her head. She was not used to being told to not talk and actually listening to it. I mean Kyo told her all the time to shut up but she usually never listened. I mean, why would she? She is Yuya the Bounty Hunter, one to be feared! Though, that meant nothing to the man that was leading their group. While she was in her thoughts she ran into said man, he turned around quickly with a withering glare. Yuya shrunk away slightly and went to stand (coughhidecough) by Red Tiger.

"We will stop here for now," Demon Eyes Kyo gruffly told before he sat on the ground against a tree.

'Yes!! Best moment all day right now!!' Yuya cheered in her head. 'Maybe she could find a hot spring somewhere…'

"Dogface! Bring me my sake!" came a yell to her right. Yuya sighed sadly; she hated being the 'servant'.

"Okay, Kyo," Yuya said with no emotion in her voice.

She brought the sake to the man she both trusted with her life and feared at the same time.

"Hey Kyo, I am going to go and try to find a hot spring," the bounty hunter told, all the while knowing he didn't care.

"Good. You smell, dogface and maybe cleaning yourself up will take some of your ugliness away; though I don't think it will matter too much. You are way too ugly for it to make any difference," Kyo insulted with a smirk.

Yuya's eyes stung a bit from the insult but hid it from Kyo by looking down, "What?! Why are you so mean to me? What have I done to you?!"

"Lived," The demon relied nastily.

Yuya looked shocked; he had never said anything so cruel before. She looked around with her eyes and saw that the guys had stopped what they had been doing to stare at Kyo in disbelief. That just made the whole situation worse; they had heard the whole conversation; heard that she really was nothing but an annoying girl to their leader. A tear escaped from her eye before she could stop it, so she quickly turned around and headed for the forest that was not to far away from the group.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you say such mean things to her?" Benitora exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Demon Eyes said as if he hadn't insulted the only girl in their group.

Red Tiger looked furious but just turned away and went to talk to Akira.

A few hours later, everyone was starting to worry about the whereabouts of Yuya, well almost everyone Kyo was still sitting against his tree smoking and drinking as if the girl's absence for hours was completely normal.

"I am really starting to worry about Miss Yuya. I think she should have come back by now," Yukimura said softly in concern.

"Kyo, don't you think that you should go look for her?" Sasuke asked as he was worried for his nii-san.

"What would I do that for?" Kyo shot back.

"Well maybe because you are the reason she left in the first place!" Red Tiger cut in angrily.

"I did not make the woman do anything. She was going to go take a bath before she ran off," Kyo replied haughtily. He was really getting annoyed that they were blaming him for the girl's absence.

'Well you were the one who insulted her. You even made her cry,' accused a voice in the demon's head.

'Shut up Kyoshiro. I don't care if I made her cry or not,' Kyo said in less anger. He didn't know he had made her cry. Oh well it was not his problem.

"If she isn't here before we leave tomorrow then we will go look for her," stated the Killer of a thousand Men.

"In the morning?! Why wait so long?" yelled Benitora.

"Because I am tired and I said so, servant number two," growled Kyo.

Benitora just stared in anger for a minute before he walked away. As Kyo looked around he noticed that everyone was tenser and not talking like they usually did when they stopped.

"Damn woman, you are way more trouble than you are worth," Kyo muttered to himself. And without realizing it he adjusted himself so he sat in the exact direction the girl left before.

In the morning, when everyone woke up they looked all around to see if Yuya had come back; but she was no where in sight. Everyone but Kyo looked at each other in worry for the woman's safety. Secretly though, Kyo was very troubled; what had happened to her? Why wasn't she back yet?

They all gathered their things was about to head in the direction when they saw something in the distance. Red Tiger looked in anticipation, hoping it was his beloved Yuya-han. They the figure wasn't Yuya, nor was it even a woman. It was a man that was short and lithe. He had a short sword at his waist and he walked right up to Kyo.

Kyo reached for his sword in caution, "What do you want here?"

"I have some news for you from my lord," the man said in a gruff voice. He looked smug and as if he didn't just walk into the almost dangerous group in the world.

"Yea, what makes you think that I give a damn what you're news is?" Demon Eyes growled back.

"Oh, I am sorry. I guess you don't want to know where your little friend was last night. That's fine, I guess I will be on my way," the man said mockingly. As the samurai turned, there was a sword at his throat and a pissed off demon at the end of it.

"Where is she?" Kyo asked as his killing aura rose even higher. The man has the sense to become fearful and started telling quickly.

"My lord has, for a while now, wanted to challenge you Demon Eyes Kyo for the title of the strongest so he thought for you to come to his that he would take the most important thing to you."

"That woman isn't important to me but I don't like it when someone takes my servants. For they are so very hard to find these days," Kyo joked though nothing about him looked like he was joking or in a good mood. Everyone new that what Kyo said was a lie; if someone hurt or took Yuya then Kyo took it personally, which meant this man would soon be dead and they would be heading to where ever Yuya was to get her back. All they needed to know first was where they were going.

"Where did you take her?" Kyo questioned angrily, his killing aura still extremely high.

"She is at my Lord's castle, which is on the Kanoki lake," the samurai replied in open fear.

Kyo grinned widely that did not mean he was happy, quite the opposite in fact, he was pissed.

"Thanks," And with that he swiftly cut him in half. Demon Eyes Kyo put his muramasa away and turned to his "servants". They all avoided his eyes, looking at him with him so angry was not a good way to stay alive.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go," commanded the Killer of 1000 Men. And then they were off to save the woman that was the most important to everyone, but not more than one man, that man being Demon Eyes Kyo. Yuya whether he knew it or not was the only important person to Kyo. He only needed her with him, always by him. And he would get her back.

A/N: Wow… I think that was pretty darn good! I hope you do too! There will be one more chapter before its done. I think that will be up rather fast. Please review and tell me what you think. Also if there is some error please tell me. I kinda stink at commas and things like that…horrible I know. Thank goodness for technology!!lol


	2. Journey to Getting Her Back

The Problem

_**The Problem**_

_**Chapter 2: Search and Rescue**_

_Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Samurai Deeper Kyo._

A/N: Alright people! This is the second to last chapter! And I promise it's the length of the last chapter. If you like my stories I have others so check 'em out!

Kyo- Just finish the damn thing!

Me- Alright!! –Types quickly-

Kyo- That's Better

Me-Yea Yea…

They were nearly there. And everyone had the same thing on their minds. Yuya. They had been traveling for nearly a week. Kanoki Lake was over 100 miles away. Kyo and Benitora had yet to talk to each other. Both were to angry to even form the words that they wanted to say. Kyo was wracked with guilt and anger. The anger get could deal with but the guilt was something he had never felt before. He wanted the woman back and have everything the way it was before. Not that he would ever admit to that. It just wouldn't do for him to have feelings of that sort.

And he would get her back. He hadn't protected her for so long just to lose her because he was in a bad mood and took it out on her. He promised her that he would protect her and he let her down. That much he knew and he would make it up to her. He would save her and take her to the nearest village for her to stay. Though, she would most likely not stay for she needed to get revenge for her brother. But then at least he wasn't putting her in more harms way by having her stay with him. He would get her back.

Benitora was borderline frantic. Who knew what they were doing to the woman who had come to mean so much to him? Where they hurting her? Were they giving her food? If they had hurt her at all he would kill them all. He knew that everyone felt that way. The woman had worked her way into everyone's heart whether they knew it or not. They all were going to save her and punish the ones who took her from where she belonged. He promised himself that.

"From what I can remember Kanoki Lake should be within seeing distance before the day is out," Bon said quietly. He too was angry that Yuya was taken. She had become like a sister to him. And he took care of his family. But he didn't this time and it tore at him. The guilt was horrible, but he had not time to grieve. He had to get her back safely. Only then would the group become the way it was before.

"I know. We won't stop for the night," Kyo stated blandly.

Everyone knew that Kyo took the kidnapping harder than anyone else, so even if they thought to ask for it they didn't mention or complain to camp somewhere for the night.

Benitora stepped up to Kyo and hesitated. He knew that words would make the man more irate but he also knew that inside, the man would be comforted, even if only slightly.

"Kyo-sama, you know, what you did before was cruel," Benitora decided being straightforward was the best way to go about it.

"Shut- up, I know what I did," Kyo said gruffy. Oddly hurt that the man said something like that now.

"Yea, I know you know. Do ya also know that even though you said those mean things to her that it's still not your fault she was taken?" the Red Tiger asked.

Kyo shifted uncomfortably, "Of course it's not my fault. I didn't know that she would get taken."

"Yea, you didn't know," Benitora stated shortly. He knew that Kyo would never admit that he was thinking just that, it was his fault Yuya was taken. So he would wait till he talked again and let out some of his guilt.

"I told her that I would protect her," Kyo stated softly.

"Yea you did. And you didn't this time. So what are you going to do about it?" Benitora questioned.

"Were going to get her back of course," Kyo hotly commented. And I will take her to a village where she will be safe. But he didn't tell the man beside him that. He knew that Benitora wouldn't approve and would try to talk him out of it.

"Alright then," the Red Tiger agreed and turned to walk away. The rest of the group had been watching the conversation closely and didn't try to hide it. They were for the most part in shock that Benitora even said something like that to the man who could kill him easily.

By night fall they could see the lake. It was huge and from what they could see surrounded by trees. No one wanted to think of having to spend more time trying to find their way through the forest. If it had to be done then it would be done. Though they all felt as if they were taking to long and wished they could somehow speed up the pace. Everyone, though, was at their limit and going any faster was not possible. Kyo was leading the group with Benitora right behind him. Bon and Hotaru were at the back. Hotaru really did understand why everyone was in such a hurry to get the girl back but he didn't know why he had to come along. He liked the girl but he didn't want to risk his life for her. He didn't say that outloud though for even Kyo loved the girl and would take it personally if he said that he didn't want to go save her. According to him it was her fault she left in the first place. Though, Kyo did say some nasty things that shocked the whole group, she should have known that she wasn't safe by herself. And look where it got her? Kidnapped by some idiots who thought they could take Kyo in a battle. 'Stupid girl,' Hortaru thought to himself. He knew though when it came down to it that he would save her if he was needed.

Kyo was pissed; Benitora had the gall to come up and say that shit to him and then walk off like he was Mr. I Know All. He knew that it was his fault damn it! He didn't know why he said those things to her before. He wasn't having a good day and he for some reason took it out on her verbally rather than pick a fight with one of the guys. She shouldn't have left though! That was all her fault! It had to be, he didn't make her leave camp. He just insulted her. She could have just walked away from him….Though she did cry when she left. She didn't want him to see that. Make her seem weaker than ever; girl who couldn't take a few insults from The Demon Eyes. Okay, so he knew why she left. 'That helps with the guilt!' Kyo thought sarcastically.

He wasn't used to feeling these things. He felt anger and happiness while fighting. And, besides other basic things like hunger, that was it. So he didn't know how to deal with guilt and sadness. So he converted it into rage and dismissed the rest. It put him into a nasty pissed off mood and raised him killing aura a lot, but he felt a little better with familiar emotions. The others must have really noticed his mood change because they all were farther away than they were before. When he stopped his train of thought he noticed that they were in front of the forest. And they were all looking at him for the next thing to do. 'Useless servants,' he thought darkly. It seemed liked the rage was having a worse effect than he thought.

"What are you just standing around for?" Kyo asked angrily. Did they not know that anything could be happening to Yuya? They probably didn't do anything though. No one was that stupid to hurt the woman who was taken in by Kyo.

".." No one said anything. They averted their eyes and started off again. It seemed the longer Yuya was away from Kyo the angrier he became.

They had been walking for an hour and it was becoming obvious they were lost. No one wanted to say so out loud for fear that they would be yelled at by Kyo. Whose mood seemed to be worse as the day went on.

Bon being brave softly commented on where they were. "Hey, um, Kyo? I think that we might be lost…And we are all exhausted; maybe we could camp now and start out fresh in a few hours?"

Kyo looked at him sharply. "What? You want to stop? I thought we were going to get Dogface back not sit around and get some rest."

"Yea, we want Yuya-chan back but I think if we rest some we will get through the forest better than if we are all tired," Bon replied. He knew he was going to lose but he was tired god damn it!

"Well, we aren't stopping. We went all this week and we aren't stopping now when we're as close as we are." Kyo shot back, his eyes dark with anger.

"Yea, okay, Kyo, we'll go now," Bon backed down. He could see that Kyo was taking this harder than anyone else and he was the most tired. He needed to have Yuya back. He was just worried how much it would cost them all to try and get her back when none of the group was fit to fight.

"Let's start moving. We are getting dogface back by tomorrow," Kyo said, his face heavy with anger and determination. Tomorrow they were getting the one woman they all would kill for.

A/N: I know I said that I would be sooner with a chapter but I was busy and I was getting a blank on what to write. I had some time today so I was thinking I should write something. Sorry its just a filler. I hope it wasn't too bad. There should be only one more chapter left. I am really busy so I may not update in a while.


End file.
